Goodgamer Announcments
by TheGoodGamer99
Summary: Hey guys, this is an idea I came up with. Instead of putting announcements in my stories, I'll be uploading them here. Please check it out and check out my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! Welcome to this new thing I came up with. I felt it was unnecessary for announcements to go into my stories and ruin my chapter trains, so I came up with this little 'story place'. From now on, this is where I'm gonna put all my different announcements and even previews for upcoming stories.

Also, I will be publicly answering any reviews on this 'story'. Here's an example, say a user leaves a review here and I read it. The next time I upload to this, there will be a section that will sorta look like this:

Reviewers Name - My answer/response to review

So if you guys want to ask or tell me anything, whether its related to my stories or not, you can just leave a review here and the next time I upload I will have answered you. I don't care what the topic is. If you really want you can just leave like a joke or something and I'll answer you, maybe even with another joke. I don't know, I'm just winging this.

So, anyways, I hope you guys like this idea and continue to support me. Oh Yeah! I will also be uploading a preview to my new SAO story later today on here, so keep on the lookout for that.

Anyways I think that's it for now. Again, I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate all the support for my stories so far, and I hope you enjoy the new chapters I'm working on. Anyways guys, I hope to hear from some of you soon. Bye! \\('o')/


	2. SAO Preview

**Hey guys so this is the preview for my new SAO story. I went out of my way to make it so I could still do anything I wanted to with this story, so please send me some plot ideas. Remember I will answer all p.m.'s I receive everyday between the hours of 3 and 5pm EST.**

 _November 6, 2022, Kirigaya Household_

It was about 12:50, and it looked like it was about to rain. Outside the window, Kazuto could see dark clouds gathering, threatening to release a flood of rain onto the population of Japan.

But he didn't care. He had no intention of leaving his home today. Finally, after months of waiting and watching, today was the big day. The launch day. Today, the first ever Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG) was to be released.

Sword Art Online.

He glanced at his clock. 12:54. He got up from his computer desk and began preparing his Nerve Gear. As he was setting up, a voice called up to him from the foyer.

"Kazuto! I'm off to practice! I'll see you when I get home, OK?"

His sister… no his _cousin,_ Suguha, only about a year younger than himself. They had been raised together like brother and sister, until Kazuto had finally figured out that they weren't siblings. Ever since then he had put a little more distance between them. As far as he knew, Suguha still thought he was her brother.

He ignored her, and went on setting up his Nerve Gear as he heard the front door close. Once he was done, he glanced at the clock again. 12:58. He laid down on his bed and slipped on the helmet and waited.

12:58

Finally, after all these months, he was finally able to return to the world he had come to love during the beta test.

12:59

He smiled, keeping a constant watch at the time in the top right corner of his vision.

13:00

"Link, Start!"

With those words, his room disappeared, and all he could see was black. Then, suddenly, he was racing down a tunnel of rainbow colors, and then everything went white. He saw the symbols that showed that the Nerve Gear was calibrating to his main senses. Once they were done, he would be able to see, taste, hear, feel, and smell everything as if he was still in the real world.

As the white faded away to be replaced by pure black, five words appeared before him that made him smile.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

 **Anyways guys, thanks for checking out my preview for my new story and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Remember, no idea is bad, but I will refuse inappropriate content and most things M rated. I may make some exceptions to this when it comes to combat, but nothing else. Any ways, thanks so much. Bye!**


	3. Update Alert

**Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for my lack of uploads as of late. I'm currently going through some technical issues and I don't know when I'm gonna be able to upload next. I'm sorry I'm only telling you guys now. Anyways thank you all so much for your continued support on my stories, you guys are the best. Even though I'm not able to upload I can still check out all my reviews and pms so please send me some ideas or feedback or something. Hell, just start a random conversation with me. I love to hear from you guys. Also, check out Xenus2187's story FNAFO, as me and a few other authors are all going to be in the story. Anyways guys, thanks for everything. Peace!**


End file.
